The Lengthening of Teeth
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Hermione has always been a bit insecure about herself, especially her teeth. So she shouldn't have been surprised when they began to laugh. But still, her insecurities did not give them the right to joke.


Written for **Hogwarts:** **Defense Against the Dark** **Arts** (Write about the effects of a spell. It can be 'light' or 'dark' and can be cast by any character, Prompts Used: letter, crumble), **The 'As Many As You Want' **(Extremely inefficient – Moronic – Repair – Smile – Completely worthless – Sobbing hysterically) **Variety of Prompts **(Object: Badge, Word: Houses), **Greek Mythology** (Hyperion: Write about Hermione Granger), **Disney Character** (The Queen: Write about someone's insecurities)

Disclaimer: Any characters or dialogue present in this little ditty do not belong to me. They are the property of J.K Rowling, and any and all dialogue that is used comes from chapter eighteen of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, pages 261 through 263.

-oOo-  
>-oOo-<br>-oOo-

The first thing Hermione noticed when they rounded the corner, was the bright badges that sat on the robes of every Slytherin present. For a moment, she considered that they were those of S.P.E.W, but that thought was pushed aside when she read the vibrating red letters; Support CEDRIC DIGGORY – the REAL Hogwarts Champion!

She groaned, sensing the tension already forming between the boys flanking her, and the group of moronic teens that eyed them. There was only so much of this rivalry between houses that Hermione could really stand, and this year was pushing it for her.

"Like them, Potter?' Malfoy's nasty tone should have been enough to tell them to avoid the coming conflict. Instead, Harry and Ron continued marching forward, Hermione staying close in hopes that she could keep the tension from exploding into a duel. "And this isn't all they do – look!"

He pressed the badge again, the letters transforming until it read POTTER STINKS in glowing green. The Slytherins broke into laughter. Ron had moved off to the side a bit, Dean and Seamus now having joined. Harry was fuming, his temper rising.

"Oh, very funny." Hermione rolled her eye until her gaze landed on Parkinson and her girls. "Very witty."

"Want one, Granger." Malfoy held out a badge for her. The smile on his face was strangely welcoming, but his tone was hinting on mocking. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now." His smile turned more into a smirk. "I've just washed it, you see, don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."

Hermione tried, oh she tried, not to let his words get the better of her. After so many years of the name calling, and the teasing, and them trying to make her feel completely worthless, and just all of it, Hermione wanted to say that it no longer bothered her. But it did. It bothered her so much, and with every insult she could feel those insecurities rising once more into her mind.

Every one moved before Hermione really knew what was happening. Dean and Seamus dove down the hall, and knocked over poor Neville who had been sprinting as to not be late for class. Parkinson and several girls dove behind Crabbe and Goyle, who barely flinched at the commotion. Ron was trying to untangle himself from where he lay buried under a blonde Slytherin girl and one of the Patel sisters.

Harry, however, was moving quickly, making advances on Malfoy; both boys having drawn their wands already. Hermione reached for Harry to stop, called out for him, but he didn't respond.

"Go on, then, Potter." Malfoy spoke quietly. "Moody's not here to look after you now – do it, if you've got the guts-"

For a second, nobody moved. The boys eyed one another, and Hermione was relieved that the fight seemed to have stopped there. Unfortunately, the moment of peace between the two boys of rival houses snapped. They moved at once, wands jutting out and spells flying fast.

"_Furnunculus_!" Harry screamed.

"_Densaugeo_!" yelled Malfoy.

The spells hit one another midair and ricocheted away. Hermione didn't see where the other spell went, but she was well aware that the one from Malfoy's wand was going to hit her before it did. When it hit, the girl couldn't help but to crumble onto the floor. Pain was radiating through her face, and she couldn't stop the whimper that sprang from her lips.

That whimper turned to sobs as she felt the sharp prick against her lower lip, and the weight in her upper jaw increasing. Her hands flew to her face, trying to cover up the damage. Her mind ran though the lists of spells she knew, searching for the one Malfoy had cast, and hoping that it wasn't what she thought.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry's presence could be felt beside her as they pulled her to her feet. She refused to remove her hands, Ron having to force them from her face in order for them to see the damage. She couldn't see the effects of the spell, but she could feel it. Already her front two teeth, which had always been overgrown, had tripled in size. They reached passed her lower lip, nearing the tip of her chin, and continued to grow. She continued to feel them, horrified by what was happening.

Commotion rose again whenever Snape entered in the picture, demanding to know what was happening. Hermione was no longer listening to what was being said, her attention on the still growing teeth which she highly doubted anyone could repair at this point.

She couldn't believe was happening. Her teeth of all things had to be what was targeted. It wasn't like she had a hard enough time hiding the things before, but now…

The taunting laughter grew louder in her ears. She could no longer heard Malfoy's sneers, but Parkinson's snorts were loud enough to make up for it.

Hermione knew she wasn't a pretty girl. She knew that with the frizzed hair, and the freckles and acne, and the … and the bucked teeth… that she wasn't anything perfect. Anything beautiful. But that didn't mean that they could take her insecurities and twist them against her. She had never done anything against them, never once given them cause to torment her. Yet they did. Every day that they could they tormented her.

"Malfoy got Hermione. Look!" It was Ron's voice which drew her out of her trance. His hands were on hers, attempting to pry them away from her face. She resisted against his touch, making extremely ineffective attempts to stop the growth of teeth which now reached just passed her shirt collar.

When Ron removed her hands, Hermione got the chance to finally see the battle ground. Someone, she assumed him to be Goyle, was walking away quickly, his face cupped in his hands. Seamus and the others were off on the side lines, eyes narrowed at Parkinson and her girls who were doubled over in silent laughter, pointing at her and making gestures about her still growing teeth. The POTTER STINKS badges continued to flash undisturbed. Harry was seething, his wand admitting sparks in anger. Malfoy hadn't moved from where he'd been at the beginning. His lips were cut into a nasty sneer, but there was something in his eyes that Hermione didn't quite recognize as his usual nastiness.

Her curiosity on Malfoy was put aside as she felt the tips of her teeth brush against the cress of her neck and she was reminded that it was the hex from his wand that had caused her this misery. Daring a glance up, she caught Professor's Snape's eyes. For a moment she thought she saw something behind the cold black orbs, but it was forgotten when his words came in a chilling drawl: "I see no difference."

Hermione was sobbing hysterically now, as the effects of the hex continued to lengthen her teeth. They were becoming increasingly heavy, the weight of them nearly toppling her over. Trying to hide her tears and growing teeth, she covered her face in her hands. Through her fingers, she caught sight of the flashing badges, and concerned expressions on her friend's faces.

Unable to stay much longer, she spun on her heels and scrambled down the corridor. She could hear Ron and Harry's shouts as they began to row against the Professor. Taking the first hallway to the left, Hermione stumbled against the weight of her growing teeth. She was thankful that she was out of sight before sinking to her hands and knees.

Her teeth struck against the stone floor now as they slowed their growth


End file.
